


All Because of a Jacket

by FireBreathingUnicorns



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBreathingUnicorns/pseuds/FireBreathingUnicorns
Summary: "You really need a new jacket, kid."Or in which Tony is a total parent but doesn't know it and Peter really needs to learn to accept help





	All Because of a Jacket

Tony Stark had always been privileged.  
Ever since he could remember he never once went hungry, he always had nice clothes, he always had the most expensive luxuries. He had grown up like that, and sometimes Tony didn't remember that not everyone was like him.  
It wasn't like Tony meant to do it, it was just his nature. He knew not everyone was as lucky as he was, he knew people struggled to make it by, he knew better than most people thought he did. Even if Tony himself had never had an issue with money, he understood that others did.  
Which was why he should have noticed sooner.  
Peter Parker was nowhere near as well off as Tony Stark, but Tony always thought that the kid and Aunt May had a decent income, at the very least. Maybe he should've looked a little more into it, but he didn't. The first time Tony realized the troubles Peter and May had was when Peter came by one day wearing a navy blue hoodie that had a very noticeable rip on the side.  
Tony hadn't thought anything of it at the time, Peter was kind of clumsy even if he was Spider-Man, and Peter complained about constantly having to ask his aunt to sew up a rip on a shirt. Tony even knew that Peter sometimes mended his shirts himself, as long as it wasn't a big hole because Peter was horrible at sewing.  
Even though Peter often had rips in his clothes, Tony couldn't help but notice how ragged the hoodie looked. It was almost winter and New York could get really cold, so it was honestly just an offhand comment, Tony hadn't meant for it to end up the way it did. But that might not have been such a bad thing.  
"You really need a new jacket, kid."  
Peter had looked up from his homework, taken a quick look at the sizeable rip in his hoodie and shrugged. "I can just have May mend it."  
"Seriously? Kiddo, I never see you in another jacket, and I am all for holding on to comfy clothing but I also know when it's time to just get a new jacket." Tony had said, an amused glint in his eyes.  
Peter blushed slightly. "You're probably right. May said I needed a new one too, I can just swing by the thrift shop by my apartment tomorrow or something, I'm sure I can find something that'll work."  
Tony probably should have left it there, but he didn't. "Wouldn't it be better just to get a brand new one from a store? It's getting really cold, you need a thick jacket. I could take you if May can't."  
Peter's face reddened even more. "Yeah, well, May had to get me a new backpack the other day because I keep losing them and we don't really have the money for a new one. I'll be fine with one from the thrift shop, just until we can get a new one."  
That was when it hit Tony. It wasn't that Peter just wanted to hold on to the old jacket, he just really couldn't afford a new one. The kid probably would have tried to make it through the winter with the same old jacket if Tony hadn't of said anything.  
And Tony knew how much May, and Peter by default, hated when he tried to help them, but Tony couldn't just let the kid go through the winter with a jacket that barely kept him warm, especially when Tony knew Peter got cold easily. (Something about spider's and thermoregulating or something like that)  
And, so.  
"I can buy you one."  
Immediately Peter jumped up. "No, I can't ask you to do that, Mr. Stark. Really, I'll be fine, this one isn't even that old. Besides it's not even that cold yet and I have plenty of time to get a new-"  
"Kid," Tony interrupted. "I want to, okay? I really don't mind, it's not like you are going to put me out on the streets by letting me buy you a jacket."  
Peter's blush returned but he nodded and sat back down to work on his homework, Tony called that a win.  
The next day Tony forced Peter to go shopping with him, and yes, Tony made Peter get more than a jacket. By the time they left the store Tony was proud of the three long sleeved shirts, two pairs of jeans and new hoodie that Tony had forced Peter to get. Tony had let Peter pass up his offer for new shoes, mostly because he could tell the kid was already embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't get this for himself, but Tony made a mental note to find a way to get Peter a pair of new shoes before the end of the month.  
So from then on if Tony made sure to stock up on food for when Peter came by, or if Tony just magically found old shirts or jackets that he couldn't fit in anymore, or even if Peter knew he didn't have that much money in his wallet before he went over to the tower, it wasn't anybody's business. Besides, Tony had to make sure his protege was taken care of, so who could blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advanced for Kudos and for taking time out of your day to read my horrifyingly short one shot.


End file.
